


Gay Apparel

by Fluterbev



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M, Quadruple Drabble, TS Secret Santa 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-18
Updated: 2006-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluterbev/pseuds/Fluterbev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seasonal quadruple drabble (400 words) written in December 2006 for <a href="http://ts-secret-santa.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://ts-secret-santa.livejournal.com/"></a><b>ts_secret_santa</b>. The prompt was 'Deck the Halls'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Apparel

Jim groaned again. It seemed that Sandburg was determined to sing his way through the _entire_ holiday season. It was just a shame that he couldn’t actually, well, _sing_.

This time it was even worse - Blair seemed determined to actually _act out_ the song as well.

_“Deck the halls with boughs of holly…”_

The loft was well and truly decked; with holly, ivy, and whatever other strange green matter Sandburg had managed to get his hands on. Jim was beginning to wonder, rather uncharitably, if some of it might actually even be poison ivy. He rubbed the latest scratch on his hand in irritation - he’d impaled himself on the holly leaves Blair had secreted in every nook and cranny of the loft once too often. It was driving him _nuts_.

_“‘Tis the season to be jolly…”_

Ho, ho, fucking _ho_.

_“Don we now our gay apparel.”_

Jim stared, incredulous, as Blair came down the stairs; still warbling at the top of his voice. His black leather trousers were moulded to his ass as though they’d been sprayed on, the wispy shirt he wore echoing the deep, electric blue of his eyes.

“Jesus,” Jim muttered to himself. “Not only does he have that line covered as well, but I’m comparing his shirt to his eyes. How gay does that make _me_?”

Jim glanced down at his own attire – tight blue jeans; tight grey muscle shirt. “Pretty damn gay,” he admitted. And he occupied himself watching the way Blair’s ass moved enticingly under the leather as he walked past and into the kitchen.

Jim was so enthralled by the tantalising sight of the leather creaking and stretching across Blair’s buttocks, as he bent to get a bottle of water out of the fridge, that he barely registered the next few lines. Then Blair walked past again, on the way back from the kitchen. “ _Follow me in merry measure_ ,” he sang lustily, casting an unmistakeably inviting look at Jim over his shoulder, as he began to climb back up the stairs to their bedroom. “ _Fa la la la la, la la la la._ ”

Jim got straight on Sandburg’s tail – he didn’t need to be told twice. Sandburg’s gorgeous leather-clad ass bobbed up the stairs before him, swaying irresistibly with every step.

Jim smiled happily in anticipation as he followed. That was one yuletide treasure he intended to get his hands on _very_ soon.

 

The End


End file.
